


The Malfoy Mafia

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prior Noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you can't trust the Ministry, the Malfoy family are the only ones you can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malfoy Mafia

The rain batted against the thin windows, threatening to break them should the storm be any more severe. The rattling was driving Harry insane, making him lose his concentration and focus on exactly what he didn't want to: his recent violation. Sitting in his only armchair, opposite the fireplace and with his head resting on his hands, he was attempting to think of a way to solve it. He didn't want to remember it, he just wanted justice, and in this world, that was something the Ministry just couldn't provide.

Harry knew exactly who could, though. The Malfoy family.

They prided themselves on being the best, on bringing justice and pleasure to the people—for a price, of course. Since the Ministry did very little to help, most used the Malfoys' services and thought nothing more about it, until they were called upon to return the favour. This could be anything from helping them out with an old friend to digging graves for those who had betrayed them. It was risky, but it was worth it, some said.

Harry hadn't quite decided yet. That was exactly what he was mulling over. There was no point going to the Ministry, they'd laugh him out of there and probably print it in tomorrow's paper. No, he couldn't trust them, not with Regulus Black as Minister. He'd only help you if you had something for him, quite like the Malfoys actually, but the costs were much higher, and you never lived it down. They were the most disorganised joke he'd ever had the misfortune to bump into.

So, Harry concluded, there really was no other choice. The Malfoys were the only ones able to bring justice for him; only he didn't have any money to pay them with. This meant he'd be called in for a favour, and he hoped without hope it wouldn't be illegal. Black would throw you in Azkaban for the most minor of things if he didn't like you, and he and Harry had never seen eye to eye. Harry stuck out too much, that's what Black said. As did the Malfoys, but the Ministry couldn't touch them. They were invincible.

Decision made, Harry threw on his coat and braved his way into the tremendous storm, happy for Apparition, which would take him right outside Malfoy Manor. He rang the bell, hoping someone would be awake this late at night. It had to be ten or eleven; perhaps even midnight if he'd mulled it over for that long.

"Yes?" A voice rang out across the grounds. "What can we do you for?"

"I want justice," Harry had to scream over the sound of thunder, the rain beating down on his face, "and I want it now."

The iron gates opened in front of him and he made his way up the huge, gravel driveway. The Manor was refined—of course it was, they had all the money in the world to maintain it, but this was something he hadn't expected. The articles on the Malfoys in the magazines were always far too promotional for his liking so he flicked over the pictures, too. Nothing had happened to him before that had made him even consider visiting them.

The services they provided—justice, drink, money, whores—weren't his thing. As far as he knew, they prided themselves on female whores, not male ones. There were a couple of high profile ones they had, their posters all over the Wizarding towns. No numbers or anything, everyone knew exactly where to find them should they require them. Besides, Harry thought, it was quite sad if one had to use a whore to get off. What was wrong with finding a proper partner?

"And you are?"

So absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't realised the large double doors had opened, revealing a stern woman in a maid's uniform. She didn't look that old, but she did look weary and tired.

Harry held out his hand as he had been taught at the orphanage, but the woman ignored it. She looked as if she could catch a disease should she even stare at it for far too long. "Potter. Harry Potter."

"Lucius Malfoy isn't here," she said curtly, shutting the door behind him. "His son is willing to see you. You should be grateful, calling at such ungodly hours."

"Er, right." Harry felt quite awkward as he stood there, waiting for her to indicate which way he should go. The hall he was standing in was sophisticated and elegant, the wood panels looking as though they cost hundreds of thousands of pounds and the chandelier above the grand staircase was exquisite. "Where do I go, then?" he said at last when she didn't seem to be providing that information.

"In there," she said, pointing to the large oak doors on his right. She walked away and he felt a sigh of relief, though if she was difficult he wondered how on earth the Malfoy boy would be. He knocked twice and waited until he heard a faint voice asking him to come in.

Harry gasped as he walked into the room, surprised by its minimalist edge and yet its beautiful appearance. It had a fireplace in the centre of room, like his flat did, but this one was decorated with gold panels with a mirror above it. Two sofas were adjacent to it, facing each other, with a coffee table in between them and by the bay window was a little writing desk and a drinks cabinet. This, he saw, was where the Malfoy boy stood, pouring himself a glass of Firewhisky by the looks of it. He was dressed in a casual black suit, tailored to fit him, and he was clean-shaven—something Harry adored on a man.

"Would you like one?" Malfoy asked, taking a sip of his own before pouring in a little more. Harry nodded; he could use a drink after everything that had happened. "Sit down."

It wasn't an invitation. It was a command. This man, who was roughly the same age as himself, reeked of confidence and charm, and he'd only spoken six words so far. Harry supposed it was the way he stood, and then the way he strolled over casually, like he didn't have a care in the world. He didn't really, Harry thought, taking the glass when it was offered to him and watching as he sat down opposite, leaning back comfortably with one arm hanging on the sofa.

"Draco," Malfoy said simply, taking another sip. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm Harry," he said, but when Draco was silent, he decided to state exactly why he was there. "I want—no, I need—justice."

Draco was eyeing him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I, I, I..." Harry faltered. He wanted to say the words, but they just didn't seem to be coming out easily, if at all. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just—"

"You're _just_ wasting my time."

"I was raped," Harry blurted out the words so fast he wasn't sure if Draco would have heard him properly, but when Draco raised his eyebrows it seemed obvious that he had. "I can't go to the Ministry and I _won't_ let them get away with it."

Draco suddenly leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You're that Potter boy, aren't you?"

Harry nodded.

"The one Regulus Black seems to be trying to find any excuse to shove in Azkaban?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly, looking to the floor. "We don't quite see eye to eye."

"Who did it?" Draco asked, surprising Harry by changing the subject so suddenly. "Who raped you?"

"Seamus Finnigan."

Draco raised his eyebrows again. "You couldn't hold off one guy?"

"He wasn't alone," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Right." Draco nodded, a smile playing on his lips as he took another sip. "And this happened when?"

"Two days ago."

Draco looked around at his surroundings and leant back comfortably again. "This will all be mine one day, you know."

Harry did know, but he didn't understand what this had to do with his situation.

"And yet, it doesn't provide me with all I want. All I _need_."

Harry allowed a laugh to escape until he realised exactly who he was laughing at, stopping and taking a sip of the Firewhisky. It was much stronger than anything he'd had before, and he suspected they imported it. He knew the alcohol was a lot stronger in mainland Europe than it was here. "I'm sorry," he said before continuing, hoping not to offend, "but what else do you need? You have money, alcohol, whores..."

"Female whores, yes," Draco mused, swilling the Firewhisky around in the glass. "But we don't have male ones."

Harry was taking a sip of his own Firewhisky when Draco said this, nearly spitting it all up. "You're...you, you're..._gay_?"

"Homophobic, are you?" Draco asked, the same smile playing at the corner of his mouth again.

"No, oh no, I'm not," Harry said desperately, "I just, I didn't think that you, of all people, would like, well, men."

"People can surprise you, Harry," Draco said softly as he sucked in his cheek. "Tell me, are _you_ gay?"

Harry was getting tired of this; it was late enough as it was, and all he wanted to know was if they would provide him with the justice he needed. "Look, can you help me or not?"

"For a price."

"I don't have money," Harry stuttered with embarrassment as he admitted that.

"I know," Draco said as he looked Harry up and down, seeing the holes in his jacket and the threads hanging off his trousers. "Tell me, are you gay?"

"Yes," Harry sighed through gritted teeth. "What does it matter?"

Draco ignored the question. "So, if you're gay, why was it rape when Seamus had sex with you?"

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to have sex with every male I come across. You should know that, you ignorant sod."

"Oooh, feisty, I like that in a man," Draco smirked, but then his face turned serious. "Look, the Malfoy family does not do justice for free, and since you don't have any money you're going to have to pay another way."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Which is?"

"My, you're naive, Harry," Draco laughed. "There are no female whores, here, and I'm gay. If you want justice, I want _you_ to be my whore."

Harry's mouth draped open, but he couldn't deny he was turned on by the offer. Draco was alluring, self-assured and mesmerising. Even before he'd mentioned the offer Harry had felt a definite attraction to the man; he was fascinating and Harry found himself nearly unable to take his eyes off him.

The glass Draco had been drinking out of was now empty and he banged it down on the table, leaning forward on his elbows again. "So, Harry, what say you?"

~

Harry stood at the iron gates of Malfoy Manor two days later, trying to get up the courage to ring the bell, and walk into his fate. He'd agreed to be Draco's whore for a night on the promise that justice would be dealt to Seamus for raping him. They'd shaken on it, Draco looking extremely smug with himself as Harry turned to leave. Taking a deep breath, Harry pressed his finger on the bell before he changed his mind and went home.

"What can we do you for?" said the same voice as last time.

Harry swallowed sharply. "I'm here to see Draco Malfoy."

"Is he expecting you?" The voice was jagged and abrupt.

"Yes," he said, managing to speak with more confidence this time, watching as the iron gates opened for him. The sound of his feet across the gravel was near deafening. He was nervous and unsure if he was really able to go through with this.

The double doors were opened and the same woman greeted him again. "Do you always call at ungodly hours, boy?"

Harry didn't know what to say; he didn't think it was that late tonight. Only nine at the latest, surely. "Sorry," he mumbled, "it was the time Draco said..." The woman snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared in front of them.

"Tell the young Malfoy his..." she looked Harry up and down, unsure what to call him, "_appointment_ has arrived."

The house-elf smiled and nodded before Disapparating with a quiet crack, reappearing seconds later. "Master says to send him up, Ma'am."

"Very well," she sighed, pointing to the Grand Staircase. "Third door on the right."

"Thanks," Harry muttered, hurrying up the stairs in an effort to get away from her—she really didn't seem to like him at all. He took another deep breath before rapping three times on the door.

"Enter," a quiet voice called from inside, and Harry obeyed. Draco sat by the window on a wooden chair, staring out into the floodlit grounds. "You showed up."

"Of course," Harry tried to say as though it hadn't even crossed his mind to bail. Draco was wearing a similar suit to last time, though it was a bit lighter and the shirt was grey, not white. Draco stood and crossed the room, standing only a few feet in front of Harry.

"I see you wore your best," Draco sniggered, seeing the suit Harry was wearing. Like Harry's other clothes, it was shabby and had a hole in the sleeve, but he'd wanted to make an impression. "I appreciate your willingness to please. Don't worry, it will be noted."

Harry stood there, not knowing what to say. You could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife.

"Sit," Draco commanded, holding out his hands to indicate the bed. 

Harry walked past him, but stumbled and fell into Draco's outstretched arms. Quickly he composed himself and jumped backwards, making a point of leaving quite a bit of space to go round him this time.

"You really are nervous, aren't you?"

Harry nodded; there was no point in lying to him when it was obvious. "So, what now?"

"Strip," Draco said casually, walking backwards until he was leaning against the wall. "I want to see what you've got under there."

"Er—" Harry said, unsure if he wanted to go through with this or not. 

Draco looked at him questioningly. "You came here to be my whore _not_ expecting to take your clothes off?"

Harry shook his head—he wasn't that stupid. "No, I'm just uneasy, that's all."

"Just do it," Draco sighed, folding his arms in irritation, "or get out. Your choice, but hurry up."

This seemed to be the push he needed as he stood up and slipped his jacket over his shoulders and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his hairy chest. It was something he wasn't quite sure about, always having self-esteem issues, so he tried to fold his arms across it as he undid his trousers. Now he was standing in just his underpants, so he folded his arms just as Draco had done.

"All of it, Harry."

Harry stared at the floor in shame as he looped his fingers into the elastic of his underpants and pulled them down, stepping out of them. He resisted the urge to cover himself up; he wouldn't have been able to hide the fact that he was fully erect already anyway. Besides, his size was something he _didn't_ have issues with.

"Nice," Draco smirked, seemingly unable to keep his eyes off Harry's manhood. It boosted Harry's confidence tremendously, so much so he actually smiled back.

"And you?" he looked Draco up and down eagerly, but Draco shook his head.

"I don't think so." Draco fished his hand into the drawer next to him and pulled out a black blindfold. "Here, put this on," he said, tossing it to Harry.

"What? You want me to wear a blindfold? Why?"

"I want you to. Do I have to remind you of my last name? Perhaps I should have you call me Sir _Malfoy_ from now on."

Harry was put back in his place, his confidence wavering. He placed the blindfold around his head so he couldn't see anything. He then heard the muffled sounds of Draco getting undressed. The jacket flopped to the floor and he heard the shoes being thrown across the room, landing with a thud.

"Now we shall get down to business," Draco said in a tone that made Harry believe he was smirking, and he heard his feet over the padded carpet walking towards him. Harry sat at just the right height on the bed that when Draco made his way over to him he felt Draco's cock press against his lips. He gave a soft gasp of surprise, but knowing what Draco wanted, he opened his mouth, though hesitantly. "Come on," Draco said as Harry slowly took him in.

Despite being gay, Harry had never really done anything like this before. In fact, the only sexual contact with another man that he'd had was when Seamus raped him, but he'd known since he was a young teenager that he was attracted to males. Girls just never got him hard, so he embraced this as a learning experience. The feel of Draco's cock in his mouth felt nice, and he did what he knew he'd want done to him, so he licked along the shaft and then toyed with the head.

Although he couldn't see Draco, he could hear his rapid breathing, and then Draco grabbed Harry's neck and forced his cock into his mouth as far as it would go. Harry was just glad he'd never had much of a gag reflex as Draco stopped letting Harry tease him and started fucking his face roughly and without mercy.

"Oh, yes," Draco moaned, thrusting three or four more times before he shot wave after wave of semen into Harry's waiting mouth. It was embarrassingly quick, Harry thought, but perhaps he was just warming up.

Harry's cock was leaking with pre-cum as he swallowed down Draco's sperm; having never tasted it before he was pleasantly surprised. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it was sweet and salty at the same time, and he swallowed without any hesitation, even licking all the excess off Draco's cock. He was patted on the head as Draco pulled out, spent, for the moment at least.

"Good boy," Draco soothed. "Have you ever done that before?"

Harry shook his head.

"Mmm, great for a first time, then," Harry felt Draco's presence as he sat down next to him on the bed, "and now for your reward."

"You're going to suck me off?" Harry asked desperately, the eagerness apparent in his voice.

Draco laughed. "Oh, no. And why not, Harry?"

Gulping, Harry said exactly what he knew Draco wanted to hear. "Because you're Draco _Malfoy_, sir." Seemingly pleased with Harry's response, Harry felt Draco place his hands on his cock and teasingly start to move them up and down. Draco was barely touching him, causing Harry to lift his bum up off the bed and try to force Draco to tighten his grip.

"No!" Draco said sharply, slapping Harry's cock. "Don't do that. Accept the pleasure you're getting and be grateful for it."

"Yes, Sir Malfoy," Harry said breathlessly as his cock twitched. He was desperate to please, desperate to feel Draco's soft hands on him again. He didn't have to wait long, but Draco's strokes were slow and tingling—not near enough to get him close.

"I see you like calling me sir," Draco remarked. "I like that. Keep it up."

"Anything for you, Sir Malfoy," Harry begged, glad when he felt Draco's hands grasp around his dick snugly. One hand left and he wondered if he'd done something wrong, until it cupped his balls to apply the right amount of pressure. His breathing quickened and so did the hand, bringing him closer and closer to climax as Draco expertly wanked him off. It was obvious he was no stranger to this. When Draco tightened his grip on his balls, Harry groaned as he exploded into Draco's hands, feeling nothing but pleasure as his climax ripped through his whole body.

Harry fell backwards on the bed, utterly spent and breathless, ever so glad he'd shown up. Glad to be Draco's whore.

"We're not done," Draco said smugly, grabbing Harry's limp and exhausted body and flipping it casually over. "On all fours."

Although exhausted, Harry was enthusiastic and longing for whatever other pleasure Draco had in store for him. 

"Has your arse healed?"

Harry nodded—it had only taken a quick spell to get rid of the pain, disinfect the wound and set it right on its way, though he was worried about repeating the process. Clearly Draco had caught onto this as he reassured him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," he said soothingly into Harry's ear. A cold liquid was pressed against Harry's arse and he assumed it was lube, freely letting Draco's fingers wander around and into his arse. He tensed a little when he felt a digit slip in but it was soft and comforting, unlike Seamus' rough treatment. He felt at ease in Draco's care, and a second finger easily slid in as he relaxed his sphincter. "Good boy."

As degrading as he thought he would find that compliment, he actually found it loving and reassuring. He knew he would do anything to get him to say it again. Anything to please Sir Malfoy. 

Harry felt open and empty when Draco pulled his fingers out, surprised that he needed his rectum filled. He didn't have to wait long, though, as Draco's large and erect cock was penetrating his entrance. As promised, he went slowly, allowing Harry's arse to take its time opening up and accommodating him. Once fully in, Draco thrust gently in and out and targeted Harry's prostate.

Never before had Harry felt anything so arousing and he leant forward, his head on the bed, to give Draco better access. His cock was standing at full attention again and he grabbed it, slowly wanking it in time to Draco's thrusts. He gasped when his hair was suddenly yanked tightly and he was forced back up, having to stop wanking himself in order to stay upright.

"Not unless I say so," Draco groaned, "you ask for permission to touch yourself from now on, understand?"

Harry nodded as best he could while Draco still had a tight hold of his hair, threatening to rip it out should Harry say or do the wrong thing. "Of course, Sir Malfoy, I'm sorry."

"You better be," Draco sneered and let go of Harry's hair, moving his hands further south to grasp around his neck. Harry choked and coughed as Draco's fingers tightened around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He found it arousing and felt wetness between his legs as pre-cum dripped from the tip of his cock.

"Please." Harry tried to get out of Draco's grasp, and Draco thrust in harder as he let go off Harry's neck, pushing him forward. "Please, may I touch myself, Sir Malfoy?"

"Ugh," Draco groaned, "you may, slave."

Harry dropped his hands under himself and wanked his cock furiously, nearing his climax as Draco rammed in harder and harder.

"That's it, that's it," Draco panted, "good boy, I'm close, good boy...ask for permission before you come, slave..."

Harry nodded, his hands grasped around his cock until he didn't think he could hold it in any longer, his prostate massaged to its height. "Please, Sir Malfoy, please, let me come! I'm desperate, sir, please!"

"Come for me, you whore!" Draco shouted as he reached the peak of his own orgasm. As Harry spurted all over the bed, Draco erupted into his arse. The feeling of Draco's come inside him made Harry smile, and he longed for the moment never to end, feeling empty again when Draco withdrew. "Good boy," Draco said quietly, almost breathless from the experience himself. "You did well, Harry."

Harry mumbled a quick thank you and collapsed on the bed with exhaustion and pleasure, never wanting to leave. He wanted to stay and be Draco's whore again and again, to be used and abused on whatever whim Draco fancied at the time.

"I'm dressed now," Draco said, his voice confident and steady again, "you can take the blindfold off."

Harry obeyed and turned over, managing to pull himself into a sitting position and grinning at Draco, who grinned back. "I don't suppose—?"

"—you want to do it again?" Draco raised his eyebrows with surprise. "I dare-say we could arrange that, but I don't do sleepovers so I want you out sharpish."

A little sad and dejected, Harry got dressed, but if he wanted this to continue he knew he had to follow the rules. Draco was a _Malfoy_, after all, which meant Harry had to play by his game.

"I'll sort that dickhead out, don't worry," Draco said as Harry turned to the door. "Nobody rapes my whores and gets away with it."

Harry beamed at him, pleased by Draco's possessiveness and being called his whore. "Thank you, Sir _Malfoy_."

"Oh, I do love it when you call me that," Draco smirked at him. "See you around, Harry—and don't think I'll be so gentle next time!"

Harry could hardly wait, his cock already hard and erect again.


End file.
